Dreams
by The Fourteenth
Summary: Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, and even Neah are stuck in a nightmare called Wonderland. They find out that they are all Alices and have to work together to get to the end of the nightmare. But through they're little adventure they start singing unexpectedly, find familiar friends and enemies, and have to destroy a figure called Dream. Can they? Based off of Alice of Human Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Song fic. Full summary Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, and even Neah are stuck in a nightmare called Wonderland. They find out that they are all Alices and have to work together to get to the end of the nightmare. But through they're little adventure they start singing unexpectedly, find familiar friends and enemies, and have to destroy a figure called Dream. Can they? Find out.

_Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Neah, Wake up…_

_Wake up…_

_Who am I?_

_My name is Dream. _

_I brought here. I brought you to this place called Wonderland. All four of you are called Alices. Get to the end of Wonderland and you can return home…_

_Now, awaken…_

Allen woke up with fear in his eyes. He looked around and saw Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Neah lying unconscious on the ground. He noticed that he was handcuffed with Neah and on their hands was a golden heart.

Allen looked at his surroundings and saw the most beautiful trees in his life. They were a teal color with brown from the trunk. They were obviously evergreens. Far off into the distance, you could see a castle.

"Where the hell are we?" Allen mumbled. Then he remembered:

_I brought you to this place called Wonderland…_

He heard Lavi groan. He looked to the side and saw Lavi rubbing his head and asking, "Where are we?"

He turned and saw Allen handcuffed to a sleeping Neah, Lenalee tossing and turning like she was having a bad dream, and Kanda sleeping silently.

"Allen… Where are we?" Lavi asked.

"I think…we're in Wonderland…" Allen answered.

"Like in the book?"

"Yeah…"

Soon, the others woke up and asked the same question Lavi asked. But what was more confusing, was that Neah was there. Why?

Everyone had confusing questions and confused glances with each other. They looked at their attire and were extremely confused about that. Lavi was wearing, what seemed like, a knight's outfit that was red. He had his hammer still though. Kanda was wearing a regular commoner's outfit, except it was blue and white. Lenalee was wearing a big green dress and had a crown, like she was a queen. And Allen and Neah, they were a white shirt under gold short overalls.

"I am so confused." Lavi said.

"Me, too." Lenalee agreed.

"So, how did we get here?" Neah asked, trying to pull the handcuffs apart.

"I remember a white figure…" Kanda said.

"Same here…" Allen said.

"Yeah me too." Lavi, also, agreed.

Lenalee hesitated, "Wait, did we have the same dream?"

Neah answered, "I think so…A white figure named Dream, right? And it brought us here?"

They all nodded in agreement. Then Kanda noticed something. They all had shapes on each one of their hands. Lavi had a red spade, Lenalee had a green clover, Neah and Allen had golden heart, and he had a blue diamond.

"Wait a second. Hold out your hands." Kanda said. Everyone noticed what was on their hand. They were shocked.

"Okay, I need answers." Allen said.

As soon as he said that, a white figure appeared. It had scar that went across its face.

_Hello…I'm Dream…from your dreams._

"Y-you! Where are we?" Neah yelled.

_You are in a dream. I call it Wonderland. Each one of you must complete this dream by working together…Each one of you is an Alice, therefore there's four._

"Four? But there's five of us." Lenalee stated.

_But the twins ,Neah and Allen, are known as one_

"But we're not twins." Allen said.

_But still you are one and the same…_That statement by Dream gave Allen and Neah shocked faces.

_Anyway, at the end of the dream, one of you are chosen to be the real Alice. The True Alice. Some of you might kill each other to claim it some of you may not. If you try to become that title forcefully, well, let's explain it this way…Lavi why don't you start…_

"Huh?" Lavi said. But then he clutched his throat and started singing.

**Alice number one was red, courageously he lived**

**Cutting down his Wonderland, no one stood in his way**

**Sword in hand and heart on fire he left a trail of blood**

**Sparing none from death his footsteps left the light of day**

**Poor angry Alice boy trapped within the woods**

**Locked up for that awful sin**

**Never would he fight again**

**Now the forest sleeps with no sign of his feat**

**Save the crimson liquid that has pooled around the trees**

_Kanda…_Kanda started to sing.

**Alice number two was calm and blue just like the sky**

**Singing songs for Wonderland, he gave to them his breath**

**Every note he sang aloud was false and steeped in death**

**Drove the people crazy with his melody of lies**

**Poor little Alice boy, rose upon his chest**

**Silenced now with a shot to the head**

**Never would he cry again**

**Then out of his wound a flower grew from his pain**

**Everyone who loved him fell to choke and drown in rain**

_Lenalee…_Then Lenalee.

**Alice number three had hair of green that shone like spring**

**Beautiful to Wonderland, they gifted her with fame**

**Smiling bright and stealing laughs, the royal showed no shame**

**They would do all things for her and she would play along**

**Poor shining Alice girl, queen of the land**

**All the power corrupted her**

**Now she lives distortedly**

**Though she smelt the stench of death she could not give in**

**Paranoia kept her as the ruler 'till the end**

Now Allen and Neah…

**Neah: Following a path of red deep into the trees**

**Allen: Gazing on a bed of roses and while having tea**

**Neah: Then from the castle was an invite from the queen:**

**Both: -just a card decked with a heart**

**Both: Alice number four were yellow twins so pure and bright**

**Curious 'bout Wonderland, they traveled there to see**

**Through the doors they watched the going-ons with brightened eyes**

**Wandering so aimlessly about the land and skies**

**Neah: So obstinate big brother was, **

**Allen: and smart the little brother's stand**

**Both: They came so close to Alice true but were trapped in Wonderland**

**Both: Bound within an endless dream, a nightmare for all time**

**Twins of gold forever they repeat this lovely rhyme**

They clutched their throats and Allen croaked, "That's what'll happen to us, if we try to claim to be True Alice?"

_Yes…but if you complete this dream without fighting or killing each other, you can return home and one of you will claim true Alice…That's all I can say…Goodbye…_

The figure disappeared leaving everyone with confused faces. Soon though, they somewhat understood. They promised that wouldn't kill each other and would work together. They looked around an Lenalee said, "So, where do we go?"

Allen looked around and saw the same castle, "Well, Lenalee, in the song it said that you're the queen, so let's go to your castle…or at least I think it's your castle."

Lavi nodded, "Alrighty, then. Let's go!"

Okay sorry if it wasn't detailed. And this story is somewhat based off a song which is actually in here already. It is called Alice of Human Sacrifice, lyrics by pikohan on youtube. So…plz review…


	2. Chapter 2

Allen, Neah, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee walked through the forest of teal evergreens or that's what Lavi called it. They walked and walked and walked with everyone complaining. Lenalee complained that her feet hurt. Kanda complained about being in the stupid dream. Lavi complained the armor that he was wearing. And Allen and Neah complained about being handcuffed together.

"Ow!" They all turned around and saw Lenalee on the ground. She was rubbing her ankle.

"Did you twist it?" Allen asked.

"No. But the shoes are too tight." They saw her glass slippers and she was right. The shoes were giving her sores and blisters.

"I would carry you on my back, but my armor is heavy enough." Lavi laughed nervously.

"Tch." Kanda was out. He was already pissed. They didn't want to piss him off anymore.

"It'll hurt me, but she can be carried on my back," Allen said.

"But you're handcuffed with Neah," Lenalee stated.

"Don't worry. Come on."

"Mana really has taught you well," Neah sighed.

Allen glared as Lenalee was getting on his back, "Well, I don't know. Considering that you were in my body, he might've been teaching you this whole damn time!"

"Good point."

Allen lifted Lenalee off the ground and started carrying her. He tried to stay away from Neah, but the more he pulled away, the more the handcuff got tighter and tighter, making him wince in pain.

Soon they came to a fork in the road. They couldn't decide where to go and a tree that had a whole bunch of signs didn't make it easier.

They heard giggling. One from a female voice and one from a male voice. They were on their guard as soon they heard it. Kanda took out Mugen and Lavi took out his hammer. Then the tight pain on Allen's wrist disappeared. Allen and Neah looked at their wrists and saw that the hand cuff was gone.

"How the-" Neah said at first but was cut off at the sight of two familiar people in front of them. Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk. But what was weird was that Road had cat ears and tail, while Tyki had the clothes of a jester.

The two laughed and went deeper in to the forest. Everyone followed. They stopped and saw Tyki in one tree and Road in the other. Then they started singing.

**Tyki: Deeper in, deeper in, a sweet voice lures you **

**into the depths of the forest quietly**

**Come on in, come on in, I know you want to**

**go deeper into the forest for a treat**

**Road: Hurry up, hurry up**

**just come as fast as your legs can run **

**through this empty field so dark**

**Just come on, just come on**

**I promise you this game will**

**be so much fun so**

**Both: get on your mark**

They opened two doors of a mansion and everyone went in, strangely. The room was dark and creepy. But yet, majestic.

**Tyki: This cinnamon stick's filled with magic, **

**spells get cast so frequently**

**Road: Just imagine drowning in the sweetest syrup in the whole wide world**

**Dreams will relieve you of all your stress, **

**no need to keep crying like a mess**

**Tyki: All of these treats are heaven-made by hand**

**Both: Have one and drift into sleep**

Road walked by the group and petted their heads.

**Road: Once your asleep then you will be **

**surrounded by these images of me**

**When you take your blindfold off,**

**you'll be able to see, **

**reality**

**You'll get to see your hands tied up**

**They are bound with strings**

**and are dragging at my heels**

**At this point you've given up**

**Oh, It's a lovely deal, ahhh.**

Kanda told the others that they should get out the house. The others agreed and ran for the door, but it seemed like the door was a mile away. When they did get to the door, they couldn't open it. It was like the door was painted on the wall.

Everyone turned around and notice Tyki and Road walking towards them with pitchforks in their hands. Lenalee screamed for help, but it was too late. Everyone already saw blackness, and soon, too, she did also. Then, they woke up with Tyki singing.

**Tyki: Sometimes we see the shine**

**of our doubts they're laying at the tip of a double edged knife**

**I told you love's just fake,**

**and there is no feeling of it in this life**

Then Allen started to sing as well.

**Allen: Holes in your blindfold**

**I saw something that maybe I shouldn't have **

**glanced over to see**

**Shadows dance as night grew**

**The darkness surrounded us and it soon began to **

**Tyki and Allen: frighten me**

The shadows, Allen were singing about, came closer. Tyki and Road were right in front of them.

**Tyki: oh my, oh my, such a bad kids, **

**how dare you wake up so early**

**Road: If your blindfold comes off easily**

**Maybe I should blind you myself**

**Hey look, now you're laughing out at us**

**Well isn't that the cutest thing you've seen?**

**Tyki: But even so you wear nothing but lies**

**Both: So let's begin our play night**

The two disappeared and Road snuck behind and whispered.

**Hey… Just give it to me? *giggle***

That whisper, for some reason, left the five scared and shaken. Why? They had no idea.

**Tyki: Why are you shaking so rapidly**

**in front of me like a scared little mouse**

**Milk is what you want from me **

**because it made you well at your old house ?**

Road was now in a long dress and started singing again.

**Road:This is my domain, I keep it clean,**

**there's no difference from any other place**

**I'll bow down and make you feel at home**

**so now you shouldn't even lose your face**

**Both: Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here**

**Hand it over to me.**

**Don't ask why or when or where,**

**You don't even know the half of it**

**Eat these sweets, they'll tempt you to believe **

**all our fake hospitality**

**Both: Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here**

**Hand it to me.**

Tyki and Road giggled evilly and Lenalee ran towards the door again. Strangely, it opened and she gestured for everyone to come that way. They all ran outside, panting and shaking.

"What the…hell was that?" Kanda panted.

"T-that was not Tyki nor Road. It just couldn't have been." Lavi said, fearfully.

Allen was throwing up and he croaked, "It hurts to sing…It hurts so much…"

Lenalee was on the ground and she was all muddy, considering that she tripped, while Neah was too frighten to speak.

"Ugh! I want to get out of here so damn bad!" Lavi said, smashing down a tree with his hammer, "I just want to-to get everything out of my way! Maybe if I kill, I'll claim that title and freakin' go home!"

Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, and Neah looked at the red heard. They all thought of the song of the four Alices.

_Poor angry Alice boy, trapped within the woods_

_Locked up for that awful sin, never would he fight again_

_Now the forest sleeps with no sign of his feat_

_Save the crimson liquid that has pooled around the trees._

"Oh no!" Lenalee said.

Lavi turnd around, "Maybe I shall kill all four of you first. I mean you are my competitors."

Allen yelled, "Lavi, stop this right now!"

Lavi laughed, "Why should I? Hm? Tell me why, Allen?"

"You're going to get killed!" Kanda yelled.

"Not if I kill everyone first!"

"This kid is creeping me out!" Neah claimed.

"Lavi! Please stop!" Lenalee cried.

"Oh, shut up!" Lavi said as he rose up a hammer, "Now who should I kill first?"

Allen jumped on top of Lavi, "Dammit, Lavi! Right now, I really wish that you were dead!"

"C'mon Allen, don't be like that!" Lavi said.

"Maybe he'll wake up from his madness if I beat the CRAP OUT HIM!" Kanda yelled.

_The only way to save him is that one of you tell him what you feel about him…_

"Dream? What do you mean?" Neah said.

_When you first met him, how did you feel? Sad? Love? Anger?_

Kanda laughed, "I was definitely annoyed when I first met the Usagi. He knew my first name and everything. That's when he started calling me Yu. And now I freaking hate the Baka Usagi!"

Neah said, "Truly, this is my first time meeting him in real life and I hate this brat."

Lenalee giggled, "The very first time I met him, I could tell that he would be the one that would cheer me up when I was down. He would always light up a room, but you probably knew that already…I could tell that he wouldn't abandon his friends. He would always be there with you, through the good…and the bad."

"Same here," Allen said, "When I first met was the day I was scared to walk around town. My eye was hurt and I couldn't see through it, so I couldn't tell if there were akuma or not. But Lavi…Lavi taught me that I shouldn't rely on everything. He told me that there are some things you can trust, but some things you can't. That day I knew that he would help me fight my battles or help me get things out of the way. So what I really felt was reliability. 'Cause I could rely on him, whenever I needed to."

There was an awkward silence until Neah spoke up, "That was a long speech, Allen."

"Eh! I thought it was touching!" Allen said.

"A little too touching, but thanks." They saw Lavi rubbing his head nervously.

"Sorry guys," He said.

_Good…That's what you need to do when one of you go mad like that. What you experienced was Lavi going through the first Alice. Each of you might go through your Alice. But to snap them out of it is to tell them how you feel…_

"Thanks, but why help us?" Lenalee asked.

_You will find the answer soon… Good bye now…_

The white figure disappeared. Allen turned around and Lavi smiled brightly and gave the silver haired boy a huge hug. And yes, the hug almost killed Allen and everyone thought that Lavi was still first Alice, but they soon figured out that it was just his stupidity…maybe…

….R.E.V.I.E.W. Now! Do it or you'll be in the dream!


End file.
